


Breathe

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Breathe if you think Richie is cute!Oneshot/drabble





	Breathe

"Hey!" Richie Tozier said excitedly, walking up to his friends. He was an idiot. But they all still loved him  ~~especially Eddie~~. He continued without any sorts of regrets: "Breathe if you think I'm cute--~"

The others stared at him. 

What? Why had he just said something dumb like this?

His friends rolled their eyes. Eddie Kaspbrak blushed brightly and tried to hide it. 

But one person outdid it all. 

"...Stan, you're turning blue," Bev muttered with a smirk. 

Stan regretted nothing. 


End file.
